Reunited
by Feta Tsukino
Summary: Jou and Anzu coming together again one night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.h

* * *

Jou always liked coming home with Anzu after a night out. Their best times were often a night of dancing at a local club. It was Anzu's favorite pastime, but Jou didn't exactly share her joy in it. That didn't matter to either one of them. The most important thing is that they spent time together. Every time Jou and Anzu went out the bond between them grew stronger. They were seeing one another in a different light. Anzu wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She knew how to move her body on the dance floor. She captured the attention of every male in the place. Though Anzu acted oblivious to all the eyes on her, Jou knew so much better than them all. He saw Anzu as a woman.

She'd tease all that dared approach her. None could keep up with her, except for Jou. He was the only one that could handle her. He could kiss her lips and leave her breathless. His touches were the ones that set her skin on fire wherever he touched. His very being just pulled Anzu in. She felt like she was drowning in his essence. A raw, powerful aura that grabbed you and didn't let go. It wasn't possible for her to get away even if she tried. Jou was absolutely magnetic!

"Ah, Jou!" Anzu's cries of passion were music to his ears. The normally quiet woman wasn't one he'd expect to be so vocal. Jou truly didn't think she'd give him reactions like this. Anzu was full of many, many surprises. She had a wild side that he was the first to have the pleasure of seeing. She was so very beautiful in the throes of passion.

"Tell me what you want, Anzu." She in turn responses by wrapping her legs around his slim waist. Jou could feel her wet core pressed against his torso. Jou's shirt had already been discarded. He only had his pants on. Undergarments had long since been stripped from her body. The only clothing she still had on was a short black halter top dress. Even now the top had already been undone. Anzu's bare breasts were pushed up against Jou's strong chest. The bottom of the dress was hiked up past her hips. Every other part of her was visible, except for part of her stomach. That wasn't the area Jou's erection was looking for. He thrust his hips up, and Anzu felt him brush her mound. She let out another moan in response.

"I didn't catch that." He teased her by lowering her body so her womanhood was right on line with his erection. Anzu let out a hiss of pleasure. It just felt so good! "Jou! Please, I want you to take me!"

This was all he needed to hear. Pressing Anzu harder against the wall, Jou took his cock out of his pants. Now his member could stand at full length. She was no stranger to Jou's body. This wasn't the first time they had been together. It had just been a while since they last tasted each other's bodies. Jou and Anzu were both very hunger for release. Jou lines himself up with Anzu's entrance and eased her down on him. She was just so wet for him! Her body wanted him in the worst way. She had missed Jou. He was the only one that could complete her. Anzu through her head back and let it rest against the wall. Having Jou inside of her was amazing! Jou always filled her up. This was right where she needed to be.

"Move, Jou." She was getting restless. Anzu needed him to do something other than just stand there. He did just as she asked. Jou began slowly thrusting in and out of her body. She felt every inch of his cock sliding out of her just for him to put it right back in. With this torturous pace he was barely grazing her G spot. That was the worst part about it. There wasn't much Anzu could do. Jou had her pinned against his body and the wall. Both of her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and hips. Moan after moan escaping her lips. She couldn't form a coherent sentence. Jou knew her too well. This was actually what she wanted. Jou remembered that she like him building her up before making her explode.

"Is this better?" Now he was taunting her. Anzu was already too far gone. He was driving her absolutely crazy! He was picking up speed now. He thrust into her much faster now. Anzu now couldn't tell when Jou was in or out of her body. The only thing she knew was she was seeing stars. Jou was hitting that sweet spot every single time. Anzu just screamed out her pleasure each time. The feeling was just too intense for her. Feeling her orgasm coming on Anzu wrapped her limbs tighter around Jou. He knew that Anzu was nearing her peak. He quickened his pace and just kept thrusting into her body. He was rewarded with moans, groans, screams, and of her noises that were uniquely Anzu. In and out. In and out. Each time hitting her spot and making her see stars. The pressure was too great too handle, and she finally came with a loud scream.

All her energy spent, Anzu slumped her head against Jou's shoulder. Now the both of them were panting and out of breath. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night. They had been away from each other for a while now. That time was too long for them both. The hunger was apparent all night, and this was the best way to let out their emotions. Jou and Anzu needed each other. The two of them belong together. These nights were theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

Author's Note: I finally got this out. The truth of the matter is that this isn't even where I excel, but I'm easing into it.


End file.
